


Blame

by Lirillith



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirillith/pseuds/Lirillith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd been prepared for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame

He’d been prepared for this, he thought, when he resolved to do what must be done.  He’d been prepared for a violent end to his term on this mortal plane; he’d considered the possibility that his ruse would prove successful.  But he’d believed their combined deductive powers adequate to the task, as indeed they were, and as the noose drew tighter, he braced for the inevitable.   

But not for this.  He hadn’t anticipated her anguish at the truth; he’d expected icy fury, contempt for a coward who would doom them all to save himself.

_I expected you to blame me._


End file.
